The Wizard of Oz
by Eagleblade
Summary: Join Levy as she journeys across the strange land of Oz with her faithful dog TotoLily, meeting queer characters along the way such as the Scarecrow, the Tin Woman, and the Cowardly Dragon. Things get even stranger when a stranger with many piercings decides to join her in her adventure . . . GaLe


A/N: Disclaimer: All rights of Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima while the plot and chapter structur belong to L. Frank Baum.

* * *

Levy lived in the midst of the great Magnolia prairies with her Aunt Porlyusica. Her Uncle Makarov had passed away some years ago, so it was only the petite blunette and her pink-haired aunt living alone in the rustic cabin.

The house was very simple, with only four walls and a roof, with a layer of flattened grass as the floor. There was a crude table and three wooden chairs that her uncle had whittled himself some years ago, and one of the chairs, the largest one, remained unused for quite a few years. There was no cellar or attic except a little hole dug where they would hide in case of a tornado, but one hasn't happened . . . yet.

Levy was a very cheerful girl with a bright personality, but she struggled to maintain her disposition in the gray, gloomy environment. Everything was gray, from the tips of the grasses to the rickety structure of the house. The only spots of color for miles around were Levy and her aunt, and the pink in Porlyusica's hair had begun to fade the tiniest bit. Levy often thought that her aunt's personality was one of the gloomiest and grayest things in the prairie despite her hair and the bright red cape that she always kept on, be it rain or shine.

The only thing that kept Levy from becoming like her surroundings was her sweet little dog - TotoLily. He was a little black thing with a white muzzle and a scar running across the edge of his left eye - but he was still the cutest thing ever in Levy's eyes. He was the thing that made her smile and laugh, a sound that was completely foreign to this desolate area.

Aunt Porlyusica never thought there was anything to laugh about, and that there was always work to be done. She used to always be smiling, but, since her husband's death, she had stopped and her once beautiful face was now etched with wrinkles from her burdens.

Levy missed her Uncle Makarov with all her heart, for he was the one who had brought joy to the entire family. Even though he was small, even smaller than she was, he was so much more than that - he was always ready to listen to her problems despite whatever he was doing. He had died ten years ago when she was only seven, and she had remembered seeing her aunt cry for the first time - and the first time crying herself. Even when she was a baby, Levy never cried, never fussed, and always laughed.

While Aunt Porlyusica was washing the dishes, TotoLily's keen ears picked up a low wail in the wind. His ears perked up and he started growling, alerting Aunt Porlyusica.

"What is it, TotoLily?" she asked briefly.

Because he wasn't an animal and couldn't speak, TotoLily whined and pointed to the direction the noise was coming from. Levy looked to where he was pointing, as did her aunt, and Aunt Porlyusica recognized the sound immediately and saw the danger was close at hand.

"A cyclone's coming," she said calmly, putting down the dishes and heading to the door. "I'll go and check our chickens - head for the shelter, Levy."

Levy marveled at her aunt's equanimity as she hastily tripped to the cellar. TotoLily watched her, a curious look on his face as if to say, "Where are you going?" Her aunt entered at that moment and climbed down first before reaching up to help Levy down. Just as she was stepping down into the deep, dark hole, a thought struck her.

"TotoLily!" she cried, pulling her foot back up and running to the corner where her precious dog was. He was cowering, his hands over his head, and whimpering at odd intervals when a particular loud noise came from the cyclone outside.

"Levy!" Aunt Porlyusica cried desperately. "What do you think you're doing? Hurry!"

Gathering TotoLily securely in her arms, Levy made her way to the open trapdoor. Unfortunately, when she went about halfway, there came a particularly loud shriek from outside and the house shook so badly that Levy lost her balance.

And then a very queer thing happened.

The house whirled around a few times before rising gradually into the air. It was a funny feeling, rather like going up a balloon, but all Levy could focus on was her aunt's cries.

"Aunt Porlyusica!" she shouted, trying to run back to the trapdoor only to find a vacant space where it once was.

Surprisingly, it was quite peaceful in the house, and Levy found she rather liked it. The gentle rocking of the house brought back memories of when she was a baby and her aunt was rocking her to sleep in a cradle.

TotoLily squirmed out of her arms and ran about the house barking. The loud winds disturbed him so and reminded him of thunder, and TotoLily was very afraid of thunder and lightning. In his panic, his paw slipped and he found himself tumbling through the space where the trapdoor once was. He yelped desperately and an arm shot through the opening and grabbed his ear, gently reeling him back in.

"TotoLily, you bad boy," Levy scolded as she rocked the reckless puppy in her arms. She breathed a long sigh of relief and thanked the heavens that she did not lose her precious TotoLily. Whimpering slightly and shaken from his near miss, her dog stayed in her arms, only squirming occasionally.

Levy's pounding heart eventually slowed down into its normal rate, and she found herself lonely and a bit frightened despite the smooth ascent of the house. The wind moaned and shrieked so loudly about her that she all but temporarily lost the use of her ears.

Every so often the house would tip dangerously, and Levy would scream and startle the dozing TotoLily, who grumbled but then dozed back off. When she began to get tired, she balanced across the swaying floor to her little cot and lay down to sleep with Toto in her arms.

She thought she would never fall asleep, but, in spite of the rocking house and howling winds, she eventually closed her eyes and went to sleep, with dreams of little girls with wings and baby cradles shaped like houses dancing behind her closed eyelids.


End file.
